Estranged
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: When a woman's family hates her husband, things can get interesting. Eventual mention of Centon. A little bit slashy; nothing too outrageous. It's just to set up future events. You'll understand once you read it. Mentions MPreg Randy Orton/OC,, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, and Edge. Mention of CM Punk/Wade Barrett
1. Chapter 1

**Estranged: Chapter 1 **

**A/N: I own nothing accept my original characters. This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

Waking up in the mornings is something I usually dread. My days are usually boring and long. On a regular day, I wake up, make breakfast for one, shower, and do whatever needs to be done around the house. Today, however, my husband will be home for a break from work, so getting up for the day is a breeze. I've been married for 2 years to the most amazing man a girl like me could find. Instead of my usual boring routine, I have to get to work on a surprise for my husband. I am going to cook his favorite meal in hopes that he'll be up for a little bedtime one on one. I get out of bed and make a bee-line for the shower. As soon as I stepped out of the shower and back into my bedroom, my cell buzzed with a text from my husband.

**Good morning, Liz. Can't wait to see my angel tonight. R**

I can't help but smile at his words. As I dressed for the day, I got another text. This time from my dad.

**Hey Andie. Come over for dinner tonight? **

I shot back a message.

**Already have plans. **

Minutes later, I get a phone call from my mom, Donna.

_"Andrea-Elizabeth! What is so important that you and your husband can't come over for dinner?" _

_"Well, considering I haven't seen my husband in weeks, I thought maybe he and I could have some time alone."_

_"You'll have plenty of time for that later. It's not like he's sex deprived. You know he's sleeping around with every woman in that company."_

_"It's too early in the morning for me to listen to you talk like that about my husband. We aren't coming over, mom. That's that. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

It's no secret that my parents don't like my husband. He's a kind man, but when he's working, he's feared my nearly everyone in the locker rooms. My husband is professional wrestler Randy Orton. My mom didn't really understand why I would fall for someone like Randy. She always says he is trouble because of his profession. That's pretty hypocritical if you ask me. My dad, who is her husband, is a wrestler, too. Mark Calaway, better known as The Undertaker, wasn't too happy about me dating Randy at first, either. Neither of my parents acknowledged him when I introduced him as my boyfriend. Imagine their upset when I told them I was going to marry him. They had nothing to say about that, either. Well, they did ask that I keep my maiden name. My mom told me, "Keep it so that when things don't work out, you can just drop his last name." Since I've been married to Randy, my name is Andrea-Elizabeth Michele Calaway-Orton. It's a mouthful, so most people call me Andie, except Randy. He has always called me Liz. It has always made me feel a bit special.

After I got dressed for the day, I left for the grocery store. I picked up potatoes, garden salad, Caesar dressing, sparkling cider, and a couple of steaks. I also got cream cheese, sugar, milk, butter, and graham crackers for a homemade cheesecake. I made another stop at Victoria's Secret for a second dessert.

When I got back home, I prepared the dinner and waited for my husband's arrival. I finished dinner and dressed for the evening. I slipped on the sheer fabric I got from Victoria's Secret earlier but put on a black body con dress with my red Jessica Simpson platform heels. As I was putting the finishing touches on my look, I got a text from Randy.

**I'll be home in 5. R**

I couldn't wait to be back in my loving husband's arms. As I walked back to the kitchen to set the table, there was a knock at the door. I got excited because I knew by handsome, tanned husband was on the other side of the door. I opened it to see two police officers.

"I'm Officer Bryan and this is Officer Jacobs. Are you Amber Calaway's sister, Andrea Calaway," the first officer asked.

"Calaway-Orton," I corrected him. "Yes, I am her sister; her twin, actually. Is there a problem?"

Officer Jacobs answered, "Yes ma'am. She's been arrested for underage drinking. She listed you as next of kin. We need you to come down to the precinct and answer a couple of questions for us."

Amber and I have never really gotten along. She and I are twins born only a few minutes apart. We haven't talked since the day I married Randy on my eighteenth birthday. She felt like I stole the spotlight on her birthday and the rest of the birthdays that would follow.

"Is it really necessary? I have plans. Can't you just hold her overnight," I asked.

"Yes, ma'am, but she's intoxicated and won't answer any questions," Officer Bryan answered.

"Well, wait until she sobers up to interrogate her. I'm busy and I don't need to be bothered. Good night officers," I said closing the door.

Minutes later, there was another knock at the door. Irritated I opened it and said, "I told you I'm busy!"

This time it wasn't the officers. It was Randy.

"Fine I'll come back in another five weeks," he said with a chuckle.

I launched myself into his arms and held onto him for dear life. "I'm sorry, honey. I thought you were the officers who just left,"

"Yea, I saw them leaving. Is everything okay," he asked me.

"No. Amber got arrested for underage drinking and they needed someone to go down to the precinct to answer questions for her."

"Well, why didn't you go?"

"I have better things to do."

He smirked and said, "Oh, really? Like what?"

I leaned up and kissed him with all I had until we were both breathless.

"I made you dinner," I told him.

"Thanks, babe. You look amazing," He said.

"Thank you. I just thought you deserved a little something for working as hard as you do," I replied.

"Hmmm. I guess I'll work harder now if this is what I get to come home to." He chuckled.

We sat down for dinner and enjoyed the meal. We talked about his work happenings and what I did while he was away. I've missed being able to sit with my husband and talk to him face to face. After the meal, I cut us a slice each of cheese cake. He devoured it before asking, "Where did you buy this? It's amazing?"

"I made it myself, silly." I explained.

"Really? This is the best cheesecake I've had in my life!"

"Thank you, honey. That means a lot. Are you ready for dessert?"

"Dessert? We just had cheesecake. What are you talking about?"

I got up and slowly walked upstairs to out bedroom. Half-way up the stairs up the stairs, I noticed he wasn't following me so I yelled, "Are you coming or not? "

Within seconds he was right behind me.

An hour and a half later, we both laid in bed, breathless after the most amazing sex we'd had since our wedding night. As I rested my head on his chest, I looked up at him and stared, thinking for a moment before he asked, "What's wrong, Liz?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"My mom and dad."

He sighed before asking, "What about them?"

"They wanted us to come to dinner tonight, but I told them we already had plans."

"What did they say?"

"My mom was angry and said we could have some time together later and that – nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing," I said planting a kiss on his chest.

"What is it Liz? What did she say?"

I really didn't want to tell him. I sighed, "She said that you probably aren't sex deprived because you could be sleeping with other women while you work."

He sat up and pulled me onto his lap and said, "I could never do something like that. I love you and there is no way I would ever cheat on you. You're the best thing that has happened to me and I would trade you for the world."

The reassurance was nice but the thought of him cheating was always in the back of my mind.

"I love you too, Randy. It just bothers me to hear her say stuff like that. It makes me think twice when I shouldn't think about that at all."

He kissed me softly before getting out of bed and pulling on sweat pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked him?

"Downstairs to clean up dinner. We left in a hurry to get to dessert, remember."

I smiled and nodded before getting up and putting on a tank top and shorts. As I got back to bed, I got a phone call from a number I didn't recognize.

_"Hello," I answered. _

_"You bitch! You couldn't come to the precinct to bail me out? Some sister you are," Amber shouted from the other end. _

_"Amber? Where are you?" _

_"I'm at home! You know? The place where mom and dad live?" _

_"How did you get my number?" _

_"Mom gave it to me. She told me how you blew off dinner with your family for that pathetic husband of yours. You say you're so family oriented but you can't make time for the people who gave birth to you and the sister you were born with!" _

_"Well, I'm glad you're safe and at home. I'll talk to you whenever. Bye." _

Just as I hung up, Randy walked into the room.

"Who was that," he asked.

"Amber." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, let's just go to bed."

He smiled and nodded, "Okay."

As we got settled into bed, my cell rang. I looked to the nightstand and the brightly lit screen displayed MOM. I hesitated to answer, but Randy said it could be an emergency. So I picked up.

_"Hello, mother"_

_"Did you enjoy your alone time with that man, Andrea-Elizabeth?" she asked. I could tell by her voice that she was rolling her eyes. _

_"Yes, mother. What do you want?"_

_"I want you to come home for dinner tomorrow. And bring your husband, if you must." _

Randy heard what she said and nodded affirmatively.

_"We'll be there, mom. What time?" _

_"Be here at 4. Andrea-Elizabeth, please be on time."_

_"Yes, mother. Good night." _

I hung up and looked over at Randy. He was just staring at me.

"What," I asked him.

"Nothing. I just missed you." He said sincerely.

"I missed you too, babe, but we've got to get some sleep," I told him.

"Should I call a camera crew," he asked.

"For what?"

"We're going to your parents' tomorrow for dinner, right?"

"Yea, but what does that have to do with a camera crew?"

"There's always some kind of drama. For once, I'd like to get it on camera. Maybe turn it into a reality show."

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

He kissed be breathless with passion. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the lullaby of his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. He was right, though. Drama does always ensue at my parents' house. Tomorrow's dinner was one I was not looking forward to.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you want to happen next. This is your story, I just write it out. Oh, and updates will be made according to reviews. You want more? All you have to do is review. Good or bad, reviews would be helpful! Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Estranged: Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Special shout out to for making the first review! I own nothing except my original characters. **

**Recap: I hung up and looked over at Randy. He was just staring at me… He kissed be breathless with passion. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the lullaby of his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. He was right, though. Drama does always ensue at my parents' house. Tomorrow's dinner was one I was not looking forward to.**

The light showing through the curtains was like nature's alarm clock. I woke in bed thinking about last night's events. I couldn't believe Randy was home with me for a few days. A rolled over reaching for the man I called mine, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note, **Liz, gone out for a run. I'll be back by 8. Love you. R **. I grabbed my cell from the nightstand to check the time. 7:58 showed brightly on the screen. As if on cue, I heard Randy come through the front door. He closed and locked the door softly before he tip toed his way up the stairs. He got the doorway and laughed.

"What's so funny," I asked him.

"How do you manage to wake up as beautiful as you are right now," he asked me.

"Whatever, Randy. I look like I've been hit by a bus,"

"You look amazing," he said as he made his way over to my side of the bed. He kissed me and as we parted, he said, "I'm about to take a shower. Care to join me?"

I smiled and nodded. As I got out of bed, he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I have to admit, I actually like being man handled by Randy. After he turned the shower to the perfect temperature, we relaxed under the spray. I faced him and started to lather his chest with soap as he poured shampoo in my dark red hair. He turned me around so that my back was towards him. When he finished rinsing the shampoo from my hair, he moved his hands to my belly and stopped.

"Randy, -" I started to protest before he interrupted me.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry."

Randy and I want children so badly, but I am unable to have children. I was deemed infertile by doctors. I'm a married 20 year old who can't give her husband the children he wants. It doesn't do much for my self-esteem. Randy has always told me that it's not a big deal. That we can adopt. I try to believe him, but I know he want's children of his own. We try not to talk about it much because it just leads to an agreement about how he doesn't care that I can't have children and me calling him liar. We've managed to get through 2 years of marriage, so I guess he really doesn't mind.

We finished our shower , but I was quiet while we dressed for the day. He put on jeans and one of his RKO t-shirts. I pulled on some sweat pants and a tank top.

"Do you want anything specific for breakfast," I quietly asked him.

"No, whatever is fine,"

"Okay," I said just as quiet.

I made my way down to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I made waffles, eggs, and bacon. I was at the stove finishing scrambling the eggs when I felt strong arms drape around my waist.

"Don't say anything, just listen," he started. "I knew that you couldn't have children before I married you. I knew what to expect. I love you and nothing is going to happen to us just because of one minor detail. I love you and don't forget that," he told me.

I turned around into his arms and cried. "I know you love me Randy, but I can't help but think I have failed you as a wife. I want to be able to give you the children you want. What kind of wife am I if I can't make and raise children," I sobbed.

"You're _my_ wife and I love you, regardless. Besides, no kids mean more bedtimes for us," he said with a hinting tone. "Seriously, though Liz, we can always adopt." The honesty and sincerity in his voice calmed my spirits and made me realize how lucky I am to have such an amazing man.

I nodded and made two plates of breakfast. As we sat down to eat, our house phone rang. We let it go to voicemail.

_"Hey Andie. It's dad. You mother wanted me to call and remind you about dinner. She really wants you to come over. Randy too, I guess. You don't have to bring him, though. Anyway, we'll see you later. Bye." _

I looked across the table at Randy and asked him, "Are you sure you want to go tonight?"

He sighed, "They don't like me anyway, so what kind of damage can it do if we don't go?"

"At least they're reaching out, honey." I tried to reason with him.

"Reaching out? Did you not hear the same thing I just heard? You want me to replay the voicemail your dad just left?" he asked as he moved toward the answering machine.

"No, Randy. Sit down. If you don't want to go, we won't," I told him.

He smiled back at me and asked, "Seriously?"

"Yes. Under one condition."

"I don't like negotiations, Liz. What is the one condition?"

I smiled and said, "You have to call them and tell them we aren't coming."

"Hmm. I thought it was going to be something difficult," he scoffed as he grabbed the phone.

He dialed the number, and turned on the speaker.

_"Hello?" the familiar voice I knew as my father's boomed through the speaker. _

_"Good morning, Mr. Calaway. It's Randy. I just called to let you and your wife know that Liz and I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight." Randy told him._

_"What do you mean you and __**Andie **__won't make it to dinner?" _

I could tell that my dad was quite angry. I didn't want to listen to the rest of the conversation, so I went upstairs to find something to wear in case Randy and I went to a restaurant for dinner.

***Continuation of Randy's phone call**

_"Honestly, Mark, we decided not to come just because we don't want to. There really isn't a specific reason."_

_"You know what, Randy? Ever since you married my daughter, she barely comes to visit or even call. What have you done to my little girl?"_

_"I did nothing to a little girl. Two years ago, I made a woman my wife and she's perfectly happy. You should be more concerned about Amber, not Liz." _

_"My concern for my daughters is none of your business! Put Andie on the phone!" _

_"Sorry. She's busy, but I'll be sure to tell her that you don't trust me as her husband." _

_"I don't understand why she trusts you at all. I can't believe she ended up with someone like you! You're never around and we all know you're a cheating asshole with no respect for Andie!"_

As I was looking through my closet of options, I heard Randy yelling into the phone.

"_I have never cheated on Liz! Never! You and your wife can believe whatever you want! All I know is that I have been completely faithful to my wife and I don't appreciate you saying otherwise. As far as I'm concerned, Liz never has to see you and Donna again!" _

I went downstairs to see what Randy was yelling about and I saw Randy pacing in the living room.

"Randy, what just happened," I asked him.

"Do you think I have ever cheated on you?" he seemed to ignore my question.

I hesitated to think. "Seriously, Liz? You have to think about it?" his booming voice shook me from my thoughts. Before I could say anything he marched away to the bedroom. I followed him and saw him throwing his clothes into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I'm leaving until you figure whether or not I've been faithful." He snapped.

I used my body to separate Randy from the opened suitcase on the bed. I ran my hands up his heavily tattooed arms before saying, "I have never suspected you of cheating. It's just hard to constantly hear it from other people and not believe it. My mom, dad, brothers, and sister have always said that you were cheating while you were on the road. I didn't believe them the first time, but after so many times of hearing it, I guess I started believing it. If you say you have never cheated, I will believe you."

He looked at me with what looked to be a tear in his eye, "I made a promise to you that I would stay by you and only you forever and I meant it. You are my wife and there is no one on this planet that is going to make me love you any less. I will never step out on my marriage. I promise." He kissed my forehead and held me tight. Our moment was interrupted with several loud knocks on the door.

"Can you unpack the suitcase? I'll get the door," Randy said as he went downstairs. I started removing items from his freshly packed suitcase when I heard glass breaking downstairs.

"Babe? You okay?", I asked loud enough for Randy to hear me. I didn't hear a response, only more clatter. I ran downstairs to see what was going on. Nothing prepared me for what I saw.

All 5 of my brothers were attacking the man I called my husband. Mark, William, Harley, Richard, and Robert wailed on my now defenseless husband.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE," I screamed at the top of my lungs. To no avail, though. They acted as if they didn't hear me and continued the beating. I grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

_"911. What is your emergency?" _

_"Help! My husband is being attacked in our home by five men! Please send help!", I sobbed into the phone. _

_"Yes, ma'am. I have dispatched an ambulance and the police to your home. They will be there shortly. Try to stay calm. Can you tell me your name and your husband's name?" _

_"Liz. My name is Liz. My husband's name is Randy." _

_"Okay, Liz. Is Randy breathing?" _

_"I DON'T KNOW! HE'S BEING ATTACKED!"_

At that moment the police kicked in the door and broke up the attack. I hung up the phone and ran to my husband who laid still and bloody on your living room floor.

"Randy? Baby? Can you hear me? Please answer me!" Randy just laid there, almost like he was frozen.

The officers pulled me away from Randy so the paramedics could get a closer look at him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the paramedics teary-eyed.

"He's not breathing, ma'am. If he goes too long without oxygen to his brain, he could be brain damaged for the rest of his life. He might not even make it. We have to get him to a hospital to increase his chances of survival. You can ride with him in the ambulance if you like."

I nodded at the paramedics as they put Randy on a stretcher and rolled him into the ambulance.

"Do you know the people who attacked your husband?" an officer asked me.

"Yes, they are my brothers." I told him.

"I'll need their names. First and last names as well as any aliases."

I nodded and gave him my brothers' names, "Mark Calaway, Jr., William Calaway, Harley Calaway, Richard Calaway, and Robert Calaway. They are known as MJ, Will, Sparks, Rich, and Bobby, consecutively." I explained to the officer. All five of them had run when they police arrived. "We'll need your full name for the police report," one of the officers told me.

"Andrea-Elizabeth Michelle Calaway-Orton" I told them. They both stared in disbelieve.

I snapped at them, "Would you prefer I write it down for you?"

"No, ma'am. We'll do the best we can to find and arrest the men who attacked your husband," the officers assured me. I nodded and went to the ambulance to go to the hospital.

The paramedics were able to stabilize Randy in the emergency vehicle. When we got to the hospital, he was rushed to emergency for further examination. I sat in the waiting room and waited for word from the doctors. An hour and a half later, I doctor walked toward me with a thick manila folder. "Mrs. Orton?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. I waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

**A/N: Well, that's the second chapter! What do you think the doctor is going to say? What is going to happen to Liz's brothers? One of those questions will be answered in the next chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review. Remember: the more you review, the more I update! Happy New Year! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Estranged: Chapter 3 **

**A/N: I own nothing except my original characters! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The POV is going to be shifting through this chapter because there's a lot of explaining to do. Here's chapter 3! **

_**Recap: "We'll do the best we can to find and arrest the men who attacked your husband," the officers assured me. I nodded and went to the ambulance to go to the hospital.**_

_**The paramedics were able to stabilize Randy in the emergency vehicle. When we got to the hospital, he was rushed to emergency for further examination. I sat in the waiting room and waited for word from the doctors. An hour and a half later, a doctor walked toward me with a thick manila folder. "Mrs. Orton?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. I waited to hear what the doctor had to say.**_

***Before the attack. Mark and Donna's house***

**(Mark's POV)**

"Mark! What's all this yelling about?" my wife asked me.

"Just got off the phone with Randy,"

She sighed and asked, "What happened?"

"He said he's never going to let Andie see us again," I explained.

Donna walked away, but seemed angry. She made a phone call to my eldest son, Mark.

_"MJ, this is your mother. Call your brothers, I need a favor." _

_"Alright, What's up?" _

_"I need you get over to Andrea-Elizabeth's and take care of Randy." _

_"But—"_

_"Don't argue with me, son. Just do it!" _

I couldn't believe my wife just put out a hit on Randy. I hated Randy just as much as she did, but I would never want him killed.

***MJ's POV***

_"Yes, ma'am. We'll take care of it. Bye." _

Did my mother just ask me to kill Randy? My baby sister's husband? I can't kill him; I can't go to jail for the rest of my life just because she doesn't like somebody. But, what mother says, goes. I picked up the phone to call up my brothers. They all lived together in a local apartment.

_"What's up MJ?" Robert answered. "Shut up! MJ's on the phone," I heard him yell to the others. _

_"Listen, Bobby. Mom needs a favor from us." I start to explain. _

_"Yea, what is it?" he asked. _

_"She wants us to get rid of Randy." I whispered into the phone. _

_"WHAT? WHY?" he asked me in shock. _

_"I don't know, Bobby! She just said we need to get rid of him." _

_"Did she say when?" he was looking for more details. _

_"No, but I assume she wants it done as soon as possible. Are you guys doing anything right now?"_

_"No, why?" _

_"Tell the guys and meet me at Andie's house in 20 minutes.". _

_"Alright. See you soon." _

I hung up with my brother, grabbed my keys, got in the car, and drove to my baby sister's house.

***Still MJ's POV, at Randy and Liz's house* **

I drove up and I saw Randy's car in the driveway. I parked a few houses down and waited for my brothers. When they got there, I told them the plan as we went up to the house. "Don't let him touch you. Don't touch anything in the house and don't touch him with your hands. We don't need to get caught." They nodded and I pounded on the front door of the house. Randy opened the door and I initiated the first kick to his stomach. He fell back against the glass display case on the wall. I heard my baby sister shouting from upstairs.

"Babe? You okay?", she shouted. I wanted to stop, but my mom needed this favor. I didn't even hear Andie come in the room. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed at us. I felt a strong pain in my heart hearing my sweet little sister cry out like that, but we didn't stop. She grabbed the phone and called the police. I tried to limit my kicks to Randy's midsection because I didn't want him to die. If he did, we would be going to jail for a long time. My brothers, though, were going for kill shots focusing on his head and neck.

Suddenly the door was kicked in by the police and the five of us ran out the back door. We ran down the block and jumped into our cars and drove straight to our parent's house. I told my mom what happened and she told us that we had nothing to worry about as long as no one saw us. When I told her that Andie saw us and called the police, she got nervous.

"Well, don't worry about Andrea-Elizabeth. She won't tell the police it was her brothers."

"Mom! We beat her husband within an inch of his life! She saw us! She's going to tell the police it was us," Richard spoke up.

"No, she won't. She cares too much for the five of you to put you in jail."

"Yea, but she hates you and dad! It won't take her long to figure out you put us up to it!"

"All I care about is that he's dead. Thanks, boys."

The four of my brothers nodded and left. I stayed behind to talk to my mom about this situation. "Listen mom," I started. "I'm not going down for this. If the police come to me about this, you better believe I'm telling them everything. We just beat the hell out of my sister's husband! If we go down, you're going down with us." She stood there in shock as I left.

***present day, hospital, Liz's POV* **

I had been sitting in the hospital's waiting room for an hour and a half when a doctor walked towards me. "Mrs. Orton?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. "It's Calaway-Orton," I corrected him. In his hands was a thick manila envelope. He shook my hand and said, "I'm Dr. Phil Brooks. I'll be caring for your husband through this process. Can I get you some coffee?" I looked at the man; he didn't really look like a doctor. He had slick, jet black hair, and when he shook my hand, I noticed tattoos that seemed to run up the entire length of his arms. Unlike Randy's gray tattoos, this doctor's tattoos were full of color. He had what I assumed to be an ID card clipped to the scrubs he wore.

"I don't mean to be rude, but may I see your ID card?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Sure." He handed me his ID and continued, "I understand your concern."

"I just want to be extra cautious. Fans can get crazy over Randy." I explained.

"Fans?" he asked confused.

"Oh, yea. Randy works for WWE as a wrestler. Fans go to great lengths just to get a glance at him. There's no telling what they would do to get their hands on him." I smiled slightly.

"I understand completely. My husband works for WWE as well. Anyway, back to _your _husband.", he started. He showed me the x-rays he had of Randy in the folder, "We were able to stop the internal bleeding; he has 3 broken ribs that punctured one of his lungs. He's being prepped for surgery right now; he's going to be fine. He has no life threatening injuries. He's one touch guy. Anybody else would have been far worse off. You should be proud."

I breathed a sigh of relieve; I thought I had lost him. "Thank you so much, doctor.", I said with a smile.

He frowned slightly, "There's one more thing, Mrs. Calaway-Orton," he began to explain. "According to the paramedics, Randy wasn't breathing for about 10 minutes, which means there was no oxygen getting to his brain. I'm happy to tell you that he isn't brain damaged, but he will have significant memory loss." I got sick to my stomach and ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. I went back to the waiting room where Dr. Brooks waited for me.

"So you mean to tell me that my husband won't remember me when he wakes up?" I asked straightforwardly.

"We don't know what he's going to remember. The loss of memory can differ between one month and one lifetime. There is no way to tell until we run tests when he wakes up. I'm sorry." I stared at the doctor in disbelief. Over the PA system I heard, "Dr. Brooks you're needed to operating room number 4. Dr. Brooks to operating room number 4."

"Is that Randy?" I asked him.

"Yes, ma'am. I have to go, but please stay positive. I will do the best I can to make sure he's physically back to normal." He assured me.

"Thank you, " I said as he walked away.

My husband may not remember me when he wakes up.

**A/N: Oh, no! Memory loss! How much of Randy's memory is gone? I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Sorry it's so short. Please review if you want the next chapter! :) **

**A/N2: So, Dr. Brooks' husband works for WWE, too. Who should his husband be? You decide: Brad Maddox, Dolph Ziggler, or Wade Barrett. Let me know in a reply or PM! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estranged Chapter 4**

**A/N: Shout out to my buddy theviper4life from tumblr! She gave me a few ideas for this chapter. If you don't like it, blame her. I'm kidding! Seriously, though. I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and follower her on tumblr theviper4life! I own nothing except my original characters! **

**_Recap: "So you mean to tell me that my husband won't remember me when he wakes up?" I asked straightforwardly. "We don't know what he's going to remember. The loss of memory can differ between one month and one lifetime. There is no way to tell until we run tests when he wakes up. I'm sorry." I stared at the doctor in disbelief. Over the PA system I heard, "Dr. Brooks you're needed to operating room number 4. Dr. Brooks to operating room number 4." "Is that Randy?" I asked him. "Yes, ma'am. I have to go, but please stay positive. I will do the best I can to make sure he's physically back to normal." He assured me. "Thank you," I said as he walked away. My husband may not remember me when he wakes up._**

***Liz's POV**

Dr. Brooks told me the surgery was going to take a few hours, so I went home to shower and pack a bag for Randy. I also got our wedding album so I could show him our wedding day since he probably wouldn't remember it. I was on my way out of the house when the phone rang. I was going to let the machine get it until I heard MJ's voice on it.

"_Hey, Andie. It's me, MJ. Um. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what we did. Please forgive us. Call me if—"I_ rushed to the phone to pick it up.

_"How dare you call here after what you did! I really hope all of you rot in hell for this! The doctor said Randy is going to have memory loss! He might not even remember me when he wakes up! How does that make you feel? Huh?" I bawled into the phone. _

_"What? He's alive?" MJ seemed shocked. _

_"Luckily, yes!" I thought for a second. "Wait, were you __**trying **__to kill him? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were the one person in this family I could trust when it came to Randy! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" _

_"I'm sorry Andie! If I could take it back, I would!" _

_"I have to go, MJ. I can't believe you would do something like this." _

When I hung up with MJ, I got in the car and drove back to the hospital. When I got there, I found myself back in the waiting room. I checked the time on my cell; it was 5:18. All of a sudden, I got sick again. I ran to the familiar bathroom, I threw up for the second time that day. I thought the news about Randy's memory loss triggered the first round of regurgitation, but I had come to terms with that. I have no clue what brought on the second. When I got back to the waiting room, I had only been sitting for roughly 10 minutes when Dr. Brooks emerged with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Mrs. Calaway-Orton. The surgery was perfect. No problems whatsoever."

I gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, doctor."

"There's more." he continued.

"What is it," I asked.

He smiled brightly before saying, "Randy is asking for you." I don't think I had ever heard more beautiful words spoken. Dr. Brooks led me to Randy's room. When he walked in, Dr. Brooks told Randy, "Someone is here to see you." I walked in right behind Dr. Brooks to see the most innocent looking Randy laying in the hospital bed. Before I knew it, Dr. Brooks had left the room.

"Hey, Randy," I smiled with tears flowing down my face.

"Andrea-Elizabeth?" he asked puzzled.

"Yea, baby. It's me, but you call me Liz." I have always hated that name. Andrea-Elizabeth? It's like my parents couldn't pick one name, so they chose both.

"Liz? Why do I call you that?"

"You've been calling me that for the past two years, babe."

He seemed to be thinking when he took my left hand in his and examined my ring finger.

"What's that?" he asked almost as if he was sad.

"That's my wedding ring, Randy." I explained.

His sadness suddenly turned into anger. "Really? We had one fight and you ran off to get married?" I couldn't help but smile at his rage. I recalled the fight he and I had years ago.

**Flashback**

**I had been secretly dating Randy for nearly 5 months. We told people that I was his assistant, so the other guys in the locker room assumed I was single and they hit on me constantly. I always turned them down, but there was one guy who was so persistent. Dolph Ziggler was the kind of guy who knew he was a god's gift to the world. Granted, he was attractive, but he was no Randy. One night, I was sitting in the viewing area backstage at a Raw show watching Randy's match on the screen. Out of nowhere Dolph sat next to me and tried to spark up a conversation. "Working for an arrogant asshole like that must be hard." he said. Without taking my eyes off the monitor, I said. "Nope. He's cool." **

**"So how long you been working for the viper?" he seemed to be prying, but I answered anyway. "About 5 months." My eyes were still on the match. I could tell he was thinking of something to say when he finally spoke, "How does your boyfriend feel about you being Orton's assistant?" I cringed when Randy's opponent, Wade Barrett hit the Winds of Change so I was a bit distracted. "Um, I don't have one." I was still focused on what was going on, on the monitor. "Really? Guys jump at the chance to get at a red-head like you." he pointed out. **

**Dolph turned out to be pretty funny. We continued the conversation as Randy's match was coming to a close. Wade had just pinned Randy with a Wasteland. I hadn't noticed Randy had come around the corner, but he noticed I was laughing with Dolph. He practically charged at Dolph, wrapped his hand around Dolph's neck and pinned him up against the wall. Randy was almost growling when he spat at Dolph, "Stay away from her! Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't you even think about her. I will RKO you so far into the future, you won't make it to your own funeral. Got it?" Dolph was so blue in the face, all he could do was nod vigorously. Randy let him go and when he did, Dolph fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. As he was recuperating, Randy turned to me, "What was all that about?" I swallowed hard, "Nothing. We were just talking. It was nothing." He looked back toward Dolph who was picking himself up off the floor then Randy looked at me, "I don't want you talking to any of these guys when I'm not around. None of them!" I was shocked, "Excuse me? I can talk to whomever I please. You aren't my handler. Hell, I don't even work for you! So, I will talk to whoever I want, Randy." I was leaving the building to go to my car and drive home. He tried to stop me and said, "You walk out that door, and we're done!" I walked out the door. **

**End of flashback**

"Yes. I ran off and got married. I love my husband very much and there is no one who will ever take his place," I told him.

"Get out." he demanded.

I laughed and asked, "Well, don't you want to know who I ran off with and married?"

"What's so funny? I fell in love with you and I thought you felt the same way." he looked too pitiful for me to keep up the ruse.

I handed him one our wedding pictures and told him, "See for yourself. Dolph and I are still really good friends, though." He looked at the pictures and smiled, but I could tell he was confused.

"I don't remember this. Why don't I remember this?" he was panicking.

I told him about the attack and showed him more pictures from our wedding album. He didn't recognize my brothers, my sister, my parents, or his family. I called for Dr. Brooks to explain to us why he couldn't remember certain things, but could vividly recall a two year old argument. The doctor asked us questions about Randy's relationships with the people he didn't remember. After a while of explaining, we realized that Randy doesn't remember people with whom he has had bad experiences.

Dr. Brooks summed everything up for us, "This is SML, selective memory loss. Randy seems to have forgotten any memory that is unpleasant or causes him emotional pain."

"Does that include his job," I asked the doctor.

Dr. Brooks turned to Randy and asked him, "What do you do for a living, Randy?"

"I'm a wrestler, right?" he guessed. I smiled at his answer. I was just glad that he knows he's a wrestler. He has to let out his frustrations somehow and wrestling is the only way he knows how to do so.

"Yes, honey! You are indeed a wrestler. The best I've ever seen, as a matter of fact." I stroked his ego because usually his body frame is way too small to house his ego. Right now he can barely look me and the doctor in the eyes.

"Does the name Wade Barrett ring a bell?" Dr. Brooks asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah and he's one arrogant son of a bitch to be a rookie." he said with a bitter tone.

I wasn't surprised by his answer. Randy and Wade didn't get along in the ring. They couldn't stomach each other outside the ring, either. I had heard many a story about how awful Wade is. Randy has always had problems with him. Dr. Brooks looked a bit shocked, though.

"Why did you ask about him anyway?" he asked. I could tell he was getting angry. "Was he one of the guys who attacked me?"

Dr. Brooks tried to calm him down. "No, he's my husband."

Both Randy and I were shocked at the doctor's confession. All was quiet until my cell phone rang.

_"Hello?" I answered. _

_"Mrs. Calaway-Orton? Officer Bryan here. My partner Officer Jacobs and I responded to the attack on your husband earlier this morning. I just wanted to personally let you know that we have arrested and charged your brothers for aggravated assault." _

_"Really? That was faster than I thought." I was in shock. _

_"Yes, ma'am. Cases like this don't usually close so quickly, but Mark Calaway, Jr. turned himself in and told us who all was involved. We have also arrested your mother." _

I stepped out of the room to continue the conversation. Randy didn't need to hear it.

_"Why was my mother arrested?" I asked the officer. _

_"She asked your brothers to kill her husband, ma'am. I thought you knew," he explained. _

_"No. I didn't know that. Thanks for calling officer." _

As I hung up with Officer Bryan, I was in utter shock. I knew my mom didn't like Randy, but I never thought she would want him dead. When I walked back into Randy's room, two sets of eyes were on me. "Is everything okay?" Dr. Brooks asked. "Everything is fine. The police have just arrested the guys who attacked Randy this morning." I informed them. "Well, that's great news!" Dr. Brooks broke the silence. "I'll leave you two alone. Just call for a nurse if you need anything." When the doctor left the room, I made myself comfortable in one of the leather chairs in the room. I sat quietly, thinking. Randy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Will you lay with me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, slipped off my shoes and laid next to my husband.

"Talk to me, please?" It almost seemed like he was begging. "About what?" I asked. "Anything. I don't remember any children. Do we have any?" he asked. I sighed. I didn't want to go through this with him again. "No," I simply answered. "Oh," I could tell he was disappointed. "What are my parents like?" he asked. Everything he doesn't remember are things I wish I could forget. "Your parents are nice people, Randy, but they don't like me." He looked confused. "Why not?" he asked. "They don't like me because of my age. They say I'm way too young for you." I sighed. "Well, how young are you?" he questioned. "I'm 20; do you know how old you are?" He thought for a few seconds, "Um. 29?" he seemed to be guessing. I laughed, "No, babe. You're 32 years old. Do you know your birthday?" He didn't have to think at all, "April 1"

"And my birthday?"

"February 14. Valentine's Day, right?"

"Yep! You remembered one of the 2 most important days of the year!" I laughed.

"What's the other day?" he asked curiously.

"Our wedding anniversary." I said quietly.

"When is that?" he asked.

"February 14."

"Seriously? Our wedding anniversary, your birthday, and Valentine's Day are on the same day? Does that mean I can get away with only getting you one gift?" he asked excitedly. I looked up at him sternly. "Don't answer that." he said seriously.

We laid there quietly and I thought Randy had fallen asleep so I slipped of the hospital bed. I almost tripped and fell when I heard Randy's voice. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"My goodness, Randy! You scared the hell out of me," I gasped. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

He seemed to think before he asked, "What do I like?" I thought for a second. I had an idea, "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go home, cook something, and bring it to you?" He looked sad again, "How long will you be gone?" I smiled at his question, "Two hours at the most. You should really get some sleep, babe." I was a little concerned for him since he still hadn't slept. "Okay, Liz. I love you," he said quietly. "I love you, too, Randy. I'll be back soon." I kissed him softly, grabbed my keys, purse, and cellphone and left. I passed Dr. Brooks in the hall and asked, "Could you make sure that no one goes into Randy's room except you and your most trusted nurse?" He assured me that no one would be allowed in Randy's room and I left for home.

As I turned on our street, I saw the local news vans, camera men, and reporters crowding our driveway, sidewalk, and front door. I called Officer Bryan for help. Within minutes, he pulled up with a bullhorn and said, "This is private property! If you all don't leave immediate, all of you will be arrested for trespassing." The crowd of people quickly cleared the area and I pulled into the drive. When I thanked Officer Bryan, he asked about Randy's condition. I told him everything was going to be okay and walked inside. I saw there was a message on the answering machine. I played it and dropped everything in shock.

**A/N: Who left a message and what did they say? You decide! Let me know what you want in a reply or PM! **

**A/N2: Liz keeps throwing up. What's wrong with her? Randy still remembers Liz! Yay! Liz and Dolph are friends? Interesting… Wade Barrett and Dr. Phil Brooks? Really? Oh my! I'm cranking out updates like a machine, huh? Don't forget to review. Good or bad, I want them all! Next update will come after Monday's Raw! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estranged Chapter 5 **

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it! I just wanted to explain why I don't name the chapters. I know when I read a story, I tend to analyze the titles of the chapters before I read them. By doing that, the surprise of the chapter's content is ruined. For that reason, I won't be naming any chapters. I hope I explained that clearly. I know I said I wasn't going to update until after Raw, but I had a feeling you will love this chapter! Anyway, here's chapter 5! **

**_Recap: I passed Dr. Brooks in the hall and asked, "Could you make sure that no one goes into Randy's room except you and your most trusted nurse?" He assured me that no one would be allowed in Randy's room and I left for home. As I turned on our street, I saw the local news vans, camera men, and reporters crowding our driveway, sidewalk, and front door. I called Officer Bryan for help. Within minutes, he pulled up with a bullhorn and said, "This is private property! If you all don't leave immediate, all of you will be arrested for trespassing." The crowd of people quickly cleared the area and I pulled into the drive. When I thanked Officer Bryan, he asked about Randy's condition. I told him everything was going to be okay and walked inside. I saw there was a message on the answering machine. I played it and dropped everything in shock._**

***Liz's POV, Liz and Randy's home**

_"Andie! Please pick up! Pick up! Your mother! She was arrested this morning and she was murdered by another inmate in a holding cell! It's all over the news! I'm leaving Los Angeles and moving back home to Texas. Don't come looking for me. Please look after your sister and make sure she is safe." _

The message was from my dad. The machine said the message was left at 8:28 pm. It was now 9:33. I felt cold hearted when I didn't feel any pain when I heard that my mother had been murdered. Then I realized that she was the person responsible for what happened to Randy nearly 12 hours ago. I was surprised that my dad decided to leave LA, but I was even more shocked to hear that he wasn't taking Amber back to Texas with him. I tried calling him on his cell, but he didn't pick up. So, I tried my sister. By only a miracle did she pick up.

_"What do you want, Andie?" _

_I tried to be as nice as possible considering our mother's death. "I'm calling to check on you, Amber. Are you okay?" _

_"Am I okay? Really? Do you really think I'm okay? My mom was murdered today! Hell no, I'm not okay!" _

_"She was my mom, too." _

_"Yea, well you never acted like it. You never visited and you never called. What kind of person doesn't call their parents?"_

_"Listen. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. If you need anything, call me, okay?" _

_"I don't need anything from you! Keep your husband's money because we both know he has to save it for his mistresses." _

_"I don't need to hear this from you right now, Amber! You are my sister and I love you, but you will not disrespect me or my husband like that. Take care of yourself. Bye."_

I put the voice message in the back of my mind as I started preparing a meal for Randy. It was uncomfortably quiet, so I turned on the TV mounted on the wall across from the breakfast nook. CNN was on.

"…attacked this morning in his Los Angeles home he shared with his young wife. Six people have been arrested in connection with this brutal attack: Orton's brothers-in-law Mark, Jr., Robert, William, Richard, and Harley Calaway as well as his mother-in-law, Donna Calaway. With more on this story we have, field reporter Barbie Kelly. Barbie?"

"Good evening, Nancy. I'm here outside the hospital where Randy Orton was transported after the attack. There is no word on his current condition. His wife, Andrea-Elizabeth Calaway-Orton has yet to visit. Only the worst can be assumed at this point."

"Is it true that Randy is a professional wrestler, Barbie?"

"Yes, Nancy, he is."

"Well it seems to me that he wasn't too good at his job if he couldn't fend off his attackers."

"Actually, Randy Orton is a six time WWE champion and three time World Heavyweight Champion. He has also won the Intercontinental Championship and Tag Team Championship once each. He is the youngest wrestler to win the World Heavyweight Championship at the age of 24 and he is the seventeenth triple crown winner."

"Well considering none of the rolling around in the ring is real, those credentials wouldn't really help in a real life fight. Maybe if he had on some baby oil, he could have slipped away."

For Barbie Kelly to say that I hadn't visited Randy was complete bullshit. At that, I changed it to other news channel, but every channel was talking about the attack on Randy. I was never really able to handle the spotlight and controversy that came with being a wrestler's wife. It was tough at times, but this was just too much.

I finally found a cartoon; I didn't see or hear Randy's name so I just let it play. I finished cooking the meal and decided to take another shower before I went back to the hospital. I was about 15 minutes into my shower when I felt nauseous. I threw up for the third time that day right there in the shower. When I was done, I cleaned up the vomit and finished my shower. When I was done, I blow-dried my hair and put it in a loose bun. Since I planned on spending the night at the hospital, I put on panties, a bra, pajama shorts, a tank top, socks, and a pair of sneakers. I made sure all the lights upstairs were turned off before I went downstairs to pack up the dinner for me and Randy. I put the Tupperware containers in a large insulated lunch carrier, grabbed my purse and car keys, loaded everything in my car and drove off to the hospital.

It seemed like the cameras and reporters that were bombarding the home I shared with Randy had relocated to the hospital. I drove around the parking lot looking for the easiest way into the hospital to avoid the press. I was unsuccessful and ended up parking in the midst of the onlookers and media. I got out of my car with the fresh dinner and tried my best to carry it into the building. As I walked up, there were what seemed to be hundreds of people screaming questions at me. Paired with the loud voices were camera flashes. I had only experienced paparazzi twice throughout my entire relationship with Randy, so I wasn't used to this. I was able to make my way through the crowd and into the building. "Liz!" Dr. Brooks got my attention. "I have moved Randy to a private room." I nodded and thanked him as he gave me the new room number. He wasn't kidding about how private the room was. It was more like a suite. It had an open living area, a bedroom equipped with a king sized bed, black out curtains, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and glass wall shower. In a room for made for the hospital patient, there was a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. In this case, Randy was the patient. I walked in and saw that he was watching the same news program I was watching earlier that evening. I grabbed the remote and turned it off. "I was watching that!" he argued. "I know. That's why I turned it off." I said. "You really shouldn't be watching that, babe. The stuff they say on there isn't always true." I explained. "I know, but I got bored and I don't even remember the attack. I thought maybe if I could watch the news, I could get at least some of my memories back." He was clearly broken and I didn't know what to do. I hated to see Randy so vulnerable and emotionally unstable. I changed the subject, "I brought you something to eat. I know it's a little late to eat such a big meal, but you need it." I made spaghetti and meatballs with chicken parmesan, Caesar salad, and homemade garlic toast.

We found a movie on TV about a couple who hire d a surrogate. The surrogate turned out to be a psychopath who wanted to keep the couple's baby and raise it as her own. It was insane. The movie went off and I helped Randy shower and change into the clothes I brought him earlier that day. Since the incision on Randy's abdomen from that morning's surgery was healing so rapidly, Dr. Brooks said he could sleep in the regular bed instead of the hospital bed. As we got settled into bed, I laid my head on his chest, careful to avoid the incision. I was nearly asleep when Randy asked, "Why don't we have children yet?" I had hoped he wouldn't ask about it, but he wanted and deserved to know. I explained to him the situation with my fertility and that I will never be able to have children because of it. He seemed to be satisfied with my answer and I drifted off the familiar lullaby of his heartbeat.

When I woke up, I couldn't tell whether it was morning or night because of the blackout curtains. I sat up in bed, stretched, and yawned. Then I got sick and ran to the bathroom. I was doubled over the toilet letting whatever was in my stomach make a second appearance. Randy must have heard me in the bathroom because he knocked on the bathroom door. "Liz? Babe, you okay?" he asked through the door. I started to answer, but I couldn't stop vomiting. When I was finally done, I cleaned up, brushed my teeth, and opened the door. "Are you okay?" Randy asked again. "I'm fine. It was probably something I ate." I was trying to convince myself instead of Randy. "No, that can't be it. I ate the same thing you did last night." he debated. "I'm fine, Randy. It's no big deal." I told him. He seemed to have dropped the subject. "What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at the bedside clock and told me it was 8:47.

He and I showered and dressed for the day. We watched some TV while we waited for Dr. Brooks to check in on Randy. When the doctor finally showed up, he said Randy would be discharged the next day. We decided that I would go home, do laundry, and get the house ready for his home-coming.

When I left the hospital, there was another crowd of paparazzi and news crews. A reporter practically sprinted with her microphone and camera man asking, "Liz! Liz! Did you hire your brothers to attack Randy? Did you? Are you involved in the attack in any way?" I tried to ignore her but she didn't stop. "Does the affair have anything to do with the attack?"

Affair? "What affair", I finally broke and asked the reporter what she meant. "The affair with John Cena. Is that why Randy was attacked?" she explained. I got defensive and yelled at her, "I'm not having an affair with John. He is Randy's best friend; I would never sleep with him." She looked a bit confused. "I meant Randy's affair with John."

**A/N: WHOA! Send me your thoughts, guesses, and anything else in the reviews! I'm typing chapter six right now, so I'll update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Estranged Chapter 6 *Warning: This chapter has a little slash. No play-by-play sex scenes, but there is slash. Also, there is some talk of MPreg. Read on if you dare.* **

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing except my original characters. Enjoy chapter six! **

**_Recap: When I left the hospital, there was another crowd of paparazzi and news crews. A reporter practically sprinted with her microphone and camera man asking, "Liz! Liz! Did you hire your brothers to attack Randy? Did you? Are you involved in the attack in any way?" I tried to ignore her but she didn't stop. "Does the affair have anything to do with the attack?" Affair? "What affair", I finally broke and asked the reporter what she meant. "The affair with John Cena. Is that why Randy was attacked?" she explained. I got defensive and yelled at her, "I'm not having an affair with John. He is Randy's best friend; I would never sleep with him." She looked a bit confused. "I meant Randy's affair with John." _**

I found myself sitting in my car in the driveway of my house. I don't recall the drive from the hospital because the whole way home, I was thinking about what that reporter said. John is Randy's best friend and coworker, so I would have never thought they would have an affair. On top of that, John's husband worked with them as well. Stephen Farrelly and John had been married for two years as well; they were married a week before Randy and me. They have a one year old son together. I had helped John pick out maternity clothes, baby clothes, decorations for the nursery, and I even helped name the baby. His name is Mason Alexander Farrelly.

I need to know if what that reporter said has any truth to it. I didn't know what to do, so I got out of the car and went in the house. I saw there was a voice message on the machine, but I didn't play it. Voice messages haven't been the brunt of good news for me lately. Instead I put on a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing, I started a load of laundry. I had to figure out a way to find out if what that reporter said is true. Randy has always said that he would never cheat, but there was always a thought in the back of my mind. I went back to the kitchen to pour my coffee, but the smell made me sick. I ran to the downstairs bathroom and threw up for the second time that morning. When I was done, I cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth. As I walked back towards the living room, there was somebody yelling and banging on the front door.

"Lizzy! Open the door!" I knew that voice. I opened the door and there stood my best friend, Dolph. I practically threw myself at him; I really needed a friend right now. "I've been trying to call you all morning! Are you okay?" he asked me. I let released him from the hug. "I don't know Dolph." I said showing him inside. "What do you mean," he asked. "I just can't take this anymore. Randy's memory is shot, my mom is dead, my brothers are in jail, and my dad left. Oh, and that reporter! I can't take on all of this at once." I sat down on the couch and broke down in tears with my head in my hands. He sat next to me and rubbed my back before asking about the reporter. I told him about what she asked me and that I needed to find out if it was true. He got up and started pacing. I looked up at him. "Dolph. Do you know something about an affair?" He looked at me with a guilty look. "Lizzy—" he started. I cut him off, "You knew?! You knew and you didn't tell me?" He explained that he didn't want to tell me because it wasn't' his place. "That was something for Randy or John to tell you. I didn't feel comfortable telling you. Plus, Randy would have killed me if he found out. I'm so sorry, Lizzy. I really hope you aren't mad at me." I stood up and hugged him, "I'm not mad, Dolph. Right now, I think you might be the only person I have to talk to. How long are you in LA?" I asked him. He looked down with shame. "Sixty days." he answered quietly. "Sixty days?" He told me he got into what he called a 'tussle' with one of the assistants so Vince suspended him. I knew it was much more than a tussle; it was a full on brawl. I didn't say anything, though. I was just glad to have my best friend back. "Will you stay here with me until you go back to work?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled, "Of course." He went out to his car and grabbed his bags. I showed him to one of the guest rooms and told him, "I'm going back to the hospital. I'll be back in an hour or so. Make yourself at home." He smiled and nodded. "Alright. See you later." he said. I left him to unpack, grabbed my keys and purse, and drove to the hospital.

When I got there, the press had left, so I had no problem getting into the building. I got to Randy's room where he was sitting on the couch in the living area. Dr. Brooks was talking to him about his discharging process for the next day. "Hey, Liz. Did you forget something?" Randy asked me. "No, I just need to talk to you for a second." I told him. Dr. Brooks went to leave, "I'll see you both later." I stopped him, "No. You need to stay. I'll need your help. Sit down." I pointed to the seat next to Randy. I sat in a chair across from the two men. "Randy, I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?" He nodded. "Sure. What's up?" I took a deep breath before I asked him, "Have you ever had a sexual relationship with John Cena?" Dr. Brooks looked a bit startled, but I wrote it off as a moment of shock. "No! Not that I remember anyway." Randy answered. "Okay, Dr. Brooks. Here's where you come in. You said there was a way to tell what Randy remembers, right?" I asked the doctor. "Um- well, I – I don't—" he stumbled. "It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question, Phil! Answer me!" I shouted. "Yes." He finally said. "You will run that test on Randy to see if he remembers an affair." Randy tried to cut in, but I stopped him. "You will take the test or I will file for divorce! Got it?" They were both silent in what I would assume to be shock.

Dr. Brooks led us both to an MRI machine on a different floor of the hospital. He gave Randy a hospital gown to change into and told him to lay down on the flat surface that protruded from the machine. A technician put a cage-like barrier around Randy's head so the machine could scan his brain and transmit the images to a nearby computer. The doctor explained to us that if I ask Randy a question, a specific part of his brain would light up on the screen if he remembers it. "If he doesn't remember the scenario, nothing will happen. You can ask any kind of question; they don't have to be yes or no questions like a lie detector." he explained. I started with a test question, "Randy, what city do we live in?" He answered quickly, "Los Angeles." The screen showed red, orange, and yellow colors on the image of his brain denoting that he remembers the city. I asked another, "How old were you when you won your first championship?" Again, he answered quickly, "24." The screen lit up brightly, again. "Tell me about our wedding day." I said. He was quiet until he said, "I don't remember it." No colors showed on the image of his brain meaning he truly didn't remember our wedding day. I got to the real question I needed answers to, "Randy, have you had a sexual relationship with John Cena since we have been married?" He was quiet, but the computer monitor showed a lot of active colors meaning he knew something. "I don't remember." He answered. Dr. Brooks pointed to the screen showing me the hypothalamus. "This is what controls sex drive." he started. "So, not only does Randy remember an affair with John, but he is currently aroused by it." When the doctor told me that, I got up and left.

I drove home in tears. I couldn't believe Randy had been lying to me for so long. I got home and Dolph was cooking. I nearly forgot he was there. He saw that I had been crying and he asked why. I told him what happened with Randy. He hugged me and just held me for what seemed like forever. When he let me go, I went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes. Once I was dressed, I looked at myself through the bedroom mirror and said, "I promised myself I would never do this again, but I have to."

**A/N: Liz really needs a friend right now, right? Good think Dolph is around. What does Liz have to do and why did she promise herself she would never do it again? Let me know your thought/guesses/suggestions in a review or PM. Sorry it's so short. I'll make it up to you, I promise! Please review! **

***Warning: The next chapter may have details regarding Randy and John's affair, so beware. **

**A/N2: I know the MRI machine sounds super sci-fi. Sorry about that. I described it best way I knew how. Those things suck, I've had a few MRIs myself. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Estranged Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I own nothing except my original characters. Here's chapter seven!**

_**Recap: I drove home in tears. I couldn't believe Randy had been lying to me for so long. I got home and Dolph was cooking. I nearly forgot he was there. He saw that I had been crying and he asked why. I told him what happened with Randy. He hugged me and just held me for what seemed like forever. When he let me go, I went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes. Once I was dressed, I looked at myself through the bedroom mirror and said, "I promised myself I would never do this again, but I have to."**_

I went the closet and reached up on shelf to pull down a duffle bag I hadn't opened since my dad moved us here to LA from Texas when I was seventeen. Back in Texas, my sister got us into trouble with a major drug dealer Jeff Hardy. With us being identical twins, he couldn't tell who was who and he didn't believe us when we told him the truth. It was Amber who owed him money, but we both had to work for him. To pay off our debts, he made us make the money back through prostitution and negotiations. Amber did the prostituting, but I was a negotiator. Basically, I would dig up dirt on people who owed Jeff money and threatened to leak information if they didn't pay up.

After I opened the bag, I tried on the contents to be sure they still fit. The black turtle neck fit, but the black pants where a bit tight in the waist. I had put on a little weight since then, but the pants were wearable. I took out a notebook that was in the duffle bag and wrote out my plan. I was tying up the loose ends of the plan when I got a phone call.

_"Hey, I found out what you needed to know." the voice said._

_"Where is he?" I asked._

_"He's in a hotel about 20 minutes away from you. He had a house show tonight."_

_"Good. I'll need an address and room number."_

_My source gave me the address but said, "I'll have to call around for a room number. I'll call you back in 5."_

_"Okay. Thanks, again. I really appreciate this."_

_"No problem."_

I had planned on doing this tomorrow, but everything was already in place. I put on the dark clothes, some light weight sneakers, and a dark baseball cap; I didn't need to be seen or heard. My cell rang again.

_"He's in room 416." My source told me. "Why do you need this information anyway?" I didn't answer the question; I just hung up the phone._

I went downstairs, grabbed my purse and keys, and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll be back soon," I told Dolph and walked off. "Wait! Where are you going? Back to the hospital?" I sighed, "Look, I don't want to tell you because if something goes wrong, the police will eventually come to you. I don't want you to lie to authorities to protect me. I'll be back soon, okay?" He looked at me suspiciously and said, "Okay. Whatever. Just be safe and don't kill anyone." He chuckled. "I'm not making any promises." I told him straight-faced. His smiled vanished, "Seriously, Lizzy, don't do anything stupid!" With that I left for the hotel.

The drive seemed to last forever; I just wanted to get what I wanted and leave. When I finally got there, I parked and went up the room. I knocked and moved from the view of the peep hole. If he knew it was me, he wouldn't open the door. I heard a faint, "Coming." It was him. He opened the door and looked a bit surprised to see me. "Hey, John," I smiled. He went to close the door, but my foot blocked it. "Whoa! Hold on, Jay. I just want to talk. I need answers. I mean, can you blame me? Put yourself in my shoes for a minute." I reasoned with him and let me in. He sat and told me, "Stephen is down at the bar, so make this quick. You need to be gone before he gets back." I chuckled, "It's up to you how long I'm here, Jay." He sighed, "What do you want?" I pulled out the tape recorder I brought with me. "I want you to give me a detailed account of you r affair with Randy."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. "No, John, I'm not kidding. I'm serious. Clearly you aren't ready for this right now, but you will do it. You can just type it up, sign it, and mail it to me. You never even have to see me again." He stood up and said, "I'm not doing that! Why would I?" I stood up as well, "You will do it because if you don't, I'll tell Stephen about your dirty little secret." He walked over to the door, opening it to let me out. He laughed at me, "I already told Stephen about the affair. You don't have a thing on me." He actually thought I was talking about the affair. I laughed back, "How often do you think Stephen looks at Mason?" John looked confused by my question, "Almost every day. He comes on the road with us." He answered, I smiled. "So do you think he ever looks for his features in Mason?" He closed the door, "Where are you going with this, Liz?" I walked up to him and said, "You give me what I want, or Stephen will know that Mason isn't his son." When I heard about the affair, I downloaded pictures of Mason that John had emailed me a few months ago. It wouldn't take a DNA test to see that Mason was Randy's son. He may have come from John, but he looked just like Randy.

I went to leave the hotel room, but John stopped me. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I'm divorcing Randy and if I want a clean break, I'll need proof of an affair. That's where you come in." I explained. He sat on the edge of the hotel's bed. "But why bring my son into this?" I shook my head at him and paced the floor. "Don't you get if John? You had the baby I will never have! If there was one thing I wanted more than anything it was a baby! Granted it's not your fault I can't have kids, but it is your fault that you had Randy's baby. It's your fault that you slept with my husband. I helped you decorate Mason's nursery, John. You knew you were carrying my husband's baby while I was by your side every step of the way during your pregnancy. You didn't have the decency to tell me you had sex with Randy. I stood by you, John, and waited in the hospital through 27 hours of labor for waiting for you to give birth to my husband's baby. That's pretty fucked up, if you ask me." I stopped pacing to pause with a shaky breath.

I sat on the bed next to him. "You know what hurts the most, John? The doctor said that Randy doesn't remember anything that causes him emotionally pain." John looked at me and asked, "Yeah, so?" I could feel the hot tears sting my eyes. "He doesn't remember our marriage. His last memory of me was the fight we had over me talking to the other superstars. Apparently, our marriage caused him emotional pain." John turned and looked at me sympathetically. "I don't want your pity, John. Either you give me the details of the affair, or I go to Stephen." I got up and walked towards the door. As I opened the door, John stopped me, "Okay. Fine, I'll do it. I'll also turn you in to the police for blackmail." I knew he would say something like that, "If you turn me in to the police, they'll have to know what kind of dirt I have on you. You'll have to tell them, Stephen will want to know, too. So either way, he'll find out that Mason isn't his." He finally sat down with the tape recorder and gave every detail of his affair with Randy: locations, dates, times, everything. When he was done, he apologized, "I'm sorry Liz. I really am. I didn't mean for it to get as far as it did." I forgave him, left. I put an address in my GPS system and followed the directions.

I finally saw the building that had a sign reading, "Law Firm of DiBiase Rhodes". I parked my car and walked in. I gave the tape recorder to divorce attorney Theodore DiBiase, Jr. and waited for him to type up the documents I needed. When he was done, I signed the papers and handed them back to him. "I'll get these to Mr. Orton right now. Where is he?" he asked. "He's at the county hospital. He will be discharged in the morning." I told him. He nodded, we said our goodbyes and I made my way home.

When I got there, Dolph was still in the kitchen. I went upstairs to change into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Dolph called for me from downstairs, "Lizzy! I made dinner; you hungry?" I hadn't eaten much that day, so I took him up on his offer. "Yeah. I'll be down in a minute." I shouted back. I packed everything away and just as I was about to go downstairs, I got the phone call I was hoping for. I took the call, thanked the caller, and made my way downstairs. Dolph had set the table and everything; I was impressed. "Who would have thought that the showoff could showoff in the kitchen?" I mocked him. He smirked and said, "You of all people should know that it's not showing off if you back it up, Lizzy." We sat at the table and began eating. He cooked sautéed salmon, baked potatoes, and steamed broccoli. We finished the meal, cleared the dinner table, and cleaned the kitchen.

I loaded the dishwasher, but Dolph couldn't figure out how to turn it on. I showed him how and laughed. "I really miss having you around Dolph. I'm really glad you're going to be staying here for a while," I told him. He leaned on the island and asked, "Are you sure Randy won't mind having me around when he gets home?" I moved to stand next to him, "Honestly, Dolph, I don't know if I can have Randy here at all." He stood in front of me and said, "You don't mean that, do you?" I thought for a second and answered, "Yeah. I do mean that. He cheated on me, Dolph. With a man!" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Do you know how disgusting that makes me feel as a wife? It's almost like I wasn't good enough for him and that John was a better option. You know?"

He cupped my face in his hands, "You are beautiful, Lizzy. There is nothing wrong with you. It's him. I've never seen someone love another person as much as you love Randy. He's one lucky son of a bitch to have married you. He messed that up. It's not your fault." There was such sincerity in his voice; his eyes were hypnotizing. I was pulled out of my trance when he pressed his lips to mine. At first I didn't react, but soon enough, I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. He moved his hands to my waist as I draped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. With ease, he lifted me up and sat me on the island. I had pulled his shirt over his head when we were interrupted by someone banging on the front door. We pulled away and Dolph volunteered to get it, but I went with him because I had a feeling it was going to be the police with something about Amber. I opened the door and there stood a tall, clean shaven man with a neat, blond haircut. "Good evening. Are you Randy and Andrea Orton?" He asked. "I'm Andrea-Elizabeth, who are you?"

"My name is Adam Copeland and I am a medical malpractice lawyer. May I come in?" he asked. Dolph and I looked at each other and I let the man in as Dolph went to the kitchen to put his shirt back on. "Have a seat," I showed him to the living room. He smiled and nodded. When Dolph came back, the man began speaking. "Mr. and Mrs. Orton," the lawyer started. Dolph corrected him. "This is Randy's wife, but I'm just a family friend." The lawyer turned to me, "This is a private, personal matter. Are you okay with him being here for this?" he asked. "Yes. It's fine," I told him.

"Okay. Well, like I said I am a medical malpractice lawyer. I regret to tell you that the doctor who deemed you infertile is currently under investigation because of failure to honestly complete medical school. The doctor hired several persons to take and pass exams while in medical school. I suggest you get a second opinion on your ability to bare children. I will also be willing to represent you if you would like to file a lawsuit against the doctor." he said.

I was speechless; I just sat there wide eyed. Dolph waved his hands in front of my face to get my attention. I got nauseous again jogged to the downstairs bathroom and threw up my dinner. When I was done, I went to the living room to ask the lawyer to leave. Dolph was already showing him out, so I went upstairs to brush my teeth and shower. I finished my shower and walked out of the bathroom in a towel to see Dolph leaning against the wall. I walked past him to the bedroom mirror and put my hair up in a tight, wet bun. "Are you okay, Lizzy?" he asked. I ignored his question. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top and retreated to the bathroom to put them on. When I came out, he was still there. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I just slipped under the covers of the bed. Dolph went to leave the room, but I quietly asked, "Will you lay down with me?" He didn't say anything; he just crawled under the covers behind me. Just as quietly as before, I thanked him. He responded with a kiss to my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. At that moment, I felt so loved. It was different than when Randy was in bed with me. It was almost like Dolph and I were the only people in the world. He made me feel special. The more I thought about it, the more I realized the love I felt for Randy when he was home was out of loneliness. Being alone for weeks at a time while Randy worked was saddening, but when he would come home I was blissful and carefree. I realized I wasn't in love with Randy, I was in love with his company.

"What are you thinking about?" Dolph asked out of the blue. I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest. "Nothing." He chucked, "Really, Lizzy? I know you well enough to know when you're thinking about something. What's on your mind?" I sighed, "You know how when you go to the grocery store and buy tons of junk food?" I could tell he didn't know where I was going with the analogy, but he answered anyway, "Yeah."

"Well, you get home with the junk food and it just sits there. You aren't hungry, but you eat it anyway. Why?" He thought for a second. "I don't know. Why?" he asked. "Because it's there. You think you're hungry, but you aren't. That's how I feel about Randy. He leaves for weeks at a time, but then when he's here I'm not lonely anymore. Having him gone for such long periods of time made me think I loved him when he would come back." I explained. Dolph was quiet until he said, "You just compared your husband to junk food." I looked up at him and corrected him, "Ex-husband,"

"So you're going to file for a divorce?" he asked. "I already did." I answered. He seemed shocked, "When?" I told him about the errands I ran earlier that day: John's hotel room and the divorce attorney's office. "The attorney told me that Randy signed almost immediately after hearing the tape. He's letting me keep everything: the house, the cars, the money in our joint account, everything. He's moving back to his house in St. Louis." I explained. "How do you feel about that?" he asked. "I don't know, yet." I really didn't know. I had only been divorced for a few hours. It didn't feel any different; I didn't expect it to. Dolph and I just talked for the rest of the night until we both fell asleep.

It was nice to have Dolph back in town as a friend, but we have a connection I never felt with Randy. It's different. It's not like junk food.

**A/N: Please review with your thoughts/comments/guesses/suggestions. I held out on this chapter because no one was reviewing, but I've waited long enough to post it. So, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Estranged Chapter 8 **

**A/N: I own nothing except my original characters. **

**_Recap: "So you're going to file for a divorce?" he asked. "I already did." I answered. He seemed shocked, "When?" I told him about the errands I ran earlier that day: John's hotel room and the divorce attorney's office. "The attorney told me that Randy signed almost immediately after hearing the tape. He's letting me keep everything: the house, the cars, the money in our joint account, everything. He's moving back to his house in St. Louis." I explained. "How do you feel about that?" he asked. "I don't know, yet." I really didn't know. I had only been divorced for a few hours. It didn't feel any different; I didn't expect it to. Dolph and I just talked for the rest of the night until we both fell asleep. It was nice to have Dolph back in town as a friend, but we have a connection I never felt with Randy. It's different. It's not like junk food. _**

I woke up the next morning to my ringing cell. I tried to roll over to my nightstand to answer it, but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes to see Dolph sleeping next to me; he had his arms wrapped tightly award me. I planted soft kisses on his face to wake him up so he could release the hold. He stirred a little, but he let go. With my back toward the sleeping Dolph, I answered the phone.

_"Hello?" I whispered. _

_"Hey, Liz it's me. Why are you whispering?" _

_"What do you want Randy?" I asked, annoyed. _

_"Well, um. I'm leaving the hospital in a few hours to pick up my stuff. I just wanted to let you know." He explained. _

_"Alright. I'll be here." I told him. _

When I hung up, Dolph sat up, kissed my shoulder and asked sleepily, "What was that about?"

"Randy's picking up his stuff in a few hours." I said turning towards him.

He got out of bed and asked, "Do you need me to leave until he's gone?"

I pulled him back to bed, "No, stay."

He rolled me over on my back; he hovered over me with one hand on each side of my head. He lowered himself closer to me, but right as I was about to kiss him, my cell rang again. "Please don't answer that," he begged. I pouted, "But what if it's an emergency?" He smiled, "Fine," I pecked his lips in thanks and picked up the still ringing phone. Dolph rolled his eyes, when I showed him it was Randy calling again. He groaned in annoyance.

_"Hello," I answered. _

_"It's me again. "I was wondering can I take you out for breakfast?" he asked nervously. _

_I ignored the question and ended the conversation, "I'll see you later, Randy, when you come pick up your stuff." _I giggled as Dolph's fingers lightly roamed by stomach and sides.

_"I think I owe you at least an explanation," he admitted. _Dolph's hands finally left my body as he positioned them next to my head. His lips attacked my neck as I spoke to Randy.

I moaned into the phone as I told Randy, _"Yeah, but we'll talk when you get here. Bye." _

As I hung up the phone, Dolph yelled into it, "_See you later, Randall!" _I looked up at Dolph threateningly, "Do you want to die today?" He laughed, "What? He didn't hear me." He turned his attention to my neck again and let his hands roam until he got to my pajama bottoms. "Wait. Stop," I told him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "As badly as I want you right now, we have to stop. I need to take out all of Randy's stuff." I admitted. "He can pack up his own stuff." He said as he continued his attack on my skin. "But do you really want him here longer than he would be if I packed for him?" He stopped to think. "You're right," he said. I pecked his lips before he rolled off of me.

"Gee, I wonder how much energy could be saved if two people took a shower at once." I hinted at Dolph to take a shower with me. "I don't know. I'd love to find out, though." He chuckled. He and I undressed as we walked towards the bathroom. "Whoa," he said softly. "What?" I asked. "What?" he seemed confused. "You said 'whoa'. Why?" If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I saw him blush a little. "I'm sorry. I was just blown away by your body." I felt myself blush, too. "Really? This coming from a guy who dated a porn star?" He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the shower. When he put me down, he turned on the water and said, "She was my past. I want you to be my future."

When we were under the spray, I couldn't help but attack his lips with my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he lifted me off my feet for the second time. "I want you right now." I said to him. All he could do was nod as licked stripes down my neck. He nibbled on the patch of skin of my collarbone as he positioned himself at my entrance. He slid into me and immediately hit my soft spot. "Holy shit!" I moaned. I tightened my arms around his neck to brace myself. He pulled almost all the way out only slam back into me. "Fuck!" I bit down on the muscle between his neck and shoulder. He plowed into me like no one had ever done before. All that could be heard was skin slapping together and the water from the shower head. Dolph captured my lips with kisses, but when the kisses stopped gibberish poured from my lips; actual words couldn't be formed because of the level of intensity I felt. I could tell Dolph was close because I heard soft, mumbling words and grunts. As I was closer to an orgasm, the gibberish elevated in pitch until there was no sound at all. When I reached my peak, my entire body convulsed until I seized up and couldn't move. Not long after, Dolph exploded to his peak and let out the sexiest growl I had ever heard. He held me for a few minutes our passionate adventure. When he put me back on my feet, my knees went weak but he caught me before I could fall.

"That was amazing," I told him as I kissed his lips. He nodded. "Yeah. It was. You aren't very vocal; I like that." He seemed like he was ready for a second round, but we finished the shower and dressed for the day. He put on black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt before asking, "Do you mind if I cook breakfast?" I smiled at him, "No, of course not." He flashed a smile and went downstairs.

I went into the closet I shared with Randy and pulled out all of his clothes and shoes; I emptied his drawers and cleared his shelves. I took out everything of his out of the medicine cabinet and linen closet. When I was done, I packed as much as I could into the 3 suitcases Randy had and took them downstairs one by one. "That was fast," Dolph said from the kitchen when he saw me with the last suitcase. I smiled as I put everything by the door and went into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I asked wrapping my arms around Dolph's waist resting my head between his shoulder blades. "Pancakes. Wanna help?" He broke the hold and turned towards me. "Pancakes? There's no pancake mix." He laughed, "Don't underestimate my powers in the kitchen, sweet cheeks." I scoffed, "Sweet cheeks? That's all you got, cupcake?" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his body. "I think I have a lot more than you think," he said seductively as he leaned in to kiss me. Seconds into the kiss we were interrupted.

"Hey, Liz." It was Randy. Dolph and I jumped at his voice. "That beat down made you forget how to knock?" Dolph asked bitterly. "Dolph!" I scolded him. "Could you busy yourself with something upstairs, please?" He was still glaring at Randy, and then he turned to me. "Are you going to be okay with him?" he asked me. "I'll be fine." He took me in his arms again and kissed me as slowly as he could. I assumed it was to make Randy jealous, maybe angry. When Dolph left, I walked through the living room towards Randy's bags. "I put all of your stuff by the door." I told him. "Yeah, I saw it." He sighed. "Look, Liz. I'm sorry for all of this. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I promise." I rolled my eyes at his apology then asked, "Why did you do it, then?" He sighed and walked towards me; I backed away from him. "I don't know, Liz. I was just lost I guess. I always felt different, you know?"

"No. I don't know, Randy! Why don't you explain it to me?" I shouted. "People just always assumed that I was the kind of guy to always get the girl. I never brought a girl around my family or the guys in the locker room because I was dating guys. I just needed people to stop snooping around my private life." I took a deep breath. "So what you're saying is that you dated me, married me, and put on a charade because you were afraid of people finding out you're gay?" He charged at me and slapped me across the face sending me to the floor. "I am not gay!" He yelled in my face. Dolph didn't go upstairs like I asked, instead he was watching from around the corner. "Get out, now!" I heard Dolph yell at Randy. After that, everything went black.

I heard the faint beeping, and opened my eyes. The lights were bright; I didn't recognize the place. I looked down at my wrist and I saw a plastic band with my name and a barcode. I realized I was in a hospital. "Oh my god! She's awake!" I heard Dolph yell. All of a sudden a doctor and nurses surrounded me; they were all looking at machines. They took turns writing on a clip board.. "Thank you ladies. Give me a moment with the patient." The doctor told the nurses. When they left, Dolph came next to the hospital bed and squeezed my hand. "Hello, Liz. I'm Dr. Stephanie McMahon; I'm an OBGYN. I understand you were told that you can't have children?" she asked. "Yes. That's correct." I told her. She looked at Dolph and back at me. "What's going on?" I asked. She sighed. "Liz, you were pregnant. About 8 weeks along." I sat up a bit more; I was ecstatic. "Really?" I began crying tears of joy. "I hate to tell you this, but you lost the baby." I felt like I was hit by a bus. "What? What happened?" Dolph squeezed my hand again. "When you were hit earlier, you had a seizure and blacked out. Essentially, the fetus suffocated due to the lack of oxygen." I let out a shaky breath at the news. "On the bright side, Liz, you are perfectly capable of getting pregnant again." There was a knock at the door.

Two police officers walked in. "I'll leave you with the officers for now." Steph said as she left. "Wait! I don't want to press charges." I told them. "What?" Dolph asked. "That was Randy's baby. I don't want him in jail. I'd rather watch him suffer in the real world knowing he killed his own child. Jail would be too easy for him. I'm not pressing charges. Goodbye officers." When the officers said their goodbyes and left, Dolph cupped my face in his hands. "Are you sure about this, Lizzy?" he asked. "Yes, Dolph, I'm sure. Does he know?" He sighed before answering, "Yes. He knows." I nodded. "Has he left LA?" I asked. "Yep. He's gone back to St. Louis." I smiled. "Good." I grabbed the hospital's TV remote and turned it to the news.

_"…will not be released until the family has been notified. In other news, a prisoner from the county jail has escaped. Amber Calaway was arrested last week for underage drinking, but she was bailed out. She was arrested again earlier this week for robbery and murder. It is unknown how she escaped, but investigators assume she had help from the outside. If you see someone who matches her description, call 911 immediately. She is about 5 feet, 5 inches tall, about 105 pounds; she has red hair and it falls midway down her back. She has green eyes, freckles, and a tattoo of Chinese letters on her left collar bone. She is considered armed and extremely dangerous." _

Dolph looked at my hair, eyes, freckles, and that tattoo on my collarbone. "We have to get you out of LA until they find her." he told me. I nodded to agree.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Give me your thoughts/guesses/suggestions/reviews. I love hearing from you wonderful people! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Estranged Chapter 9 **

**A/N: I own nothing except my original characters. Thanks for reading. I finally came up with a system for how often I update! Woo! **

**_Recap: . "Liz, you were pregnant. About 8 weeks along." I sat up a bit more; I was ecstatic. "Really?" I began crying tears of joy. "I hate to tell you this, but you lost the baby." I felt like I was hit by a bus. "What? What happened?" Dolph squeezed my hand again. "When you were hit earlier, you had a seizure and blacked out. Essentially, the fetus suffocated due to the lack of oxygen." I let out a shaky breath at the news. "On the bright side, Liz, you are perfectly capable of getting pregnant again."… "We have to get you out of LA until they find her." he told me. I nodded to agree. _**

Dolph and I went back home after I was discharged from the hospital. When we got there the door was open, kicked in. "Listen to me, Lizzy. Stay behind me, okay?" I nodded. We got out of the car and walked into the house. It was ransacked; it looked as if someone was looking for something. A detective came from behind us with a gun. "Freeze! Put your hands behind your head, slowly." We did exactly what he said. "Lay down on your stomach!" he ordered. Again, we did exactly what he said. "Amber Calaway, you're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state of California. Do you understand these rights?" he mirandized me as he put me in handcuffs. I don't play well with the law; I never have. "First of all, I'm not Amber Calaway. Second of all, if you knew anything about the real Amber, you would know I'm her _identical _twin sister." I told him. He scoffed, "Yeah, right. Next you're going to tell me that this is your house." I was losing my patience with this guy. "I am not Amber Calaway. I can prove it!" The officer uncuffed me and asked, "How?" I started unzipping my pants. The detective's eyes went wide, "Bribery is a crime, too, you know." he said. I rolled my eyes. Dolph spoke up, "She's not trying to bribe you. She has a tattoo that Amber doesn't have." I pulled my pants down below my hip to show the pink dolphin tattoo. "I got this a year ago." The officer examined it and said, "That doesn't prove a thing." I could tell Dolph was getting upset with the officer. "She's not lying! Do you have a picture of the tattoo Amber has on her collarbone?" he asked. The detective reached in his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper while I exposed my collarbone. "They're different. You really are twins." The detective said in disbelief. "That's what we've been trying to tell you," Dolph said. The man put the picture away and asked, "Do you know where she might have gone?" I thought for a minute. "There's a neighborhood just outside of LA. It's called Oak-something. I'm not really sure. If she isn't there, she's probably on her way to Texas. Here's an address." I wrote the address on a sheet of paper for the detective. "Wait, how do I know you are trying to protect her?" he asked. I sighed, "She may be my sister, but she's my estranged sister. We don't talk unless she calls to yell at me for not bailing her out of jail. You can check my phone records if you have to." He seemed to believe me. "Okay. Thank you and I'm sorry for the mess." Dolph and I shook the detective's hand as he left. "No problem. Could you do us a favor?" Dolph asked. "Yes. Of course. What's up?" I answered, "Could you be sure no more officers come by looking for her. I guarantee you she will never be here. If she shows up, we'll call 911." The detective nodded and left. About two hours later the detective called with news that they found Amber in the alley I led them to. She had been killed in a drug deal gone bad.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

My life is fairly quiet now. My brothers had their trials and they all got parole for two reasons: they were coerced to attack Randy and it was their first offense. My dad called once when he heard about Amber; he was pretty shaken up. He wasn't shaken up enough to come back to LA, though. I got my name legally changed back to Calaway; I also changed my first name to Elizabeth. The whole double name thing never worked for me.

I woke up this morning, overjoyed to have Dolph lying next to me. Our relationship has been amazing, but he was getting on a plane to Florida today to get back to work; his suspension was finally over. I got up to take a shower and dress for the day. I dressed in hot pink Nike shorts and a white Nike sports tank. By the time I was dressed, Dolph had woken up. "Hey. Where you going?" he asked sleepily. I went over to him and kissed his lips before answering. "I'm just going to make breakfast, then go for a run after. Waffles okay?" He smiled and nodded before he laid back down. "What are you doing? You need to get up your flight leaves in 4 hours!" I playfully scolded him. He just laid there and put a pillow over his ears to drown me out. He shouted something into the pillow, but I couldn't understand the muffled speech. I straddled his waist and took the pillow off his face. "I don't speak 'grumpy Dolphin'!" He looked at me with a sweet smile and said softly, "I said you should go pack your stuff instead of yell at me." I looked at him confused, "Why would I need to pack?" He sat up and cupped my face in his hands. "Because you're coming on the road with me." I was shocked. "What? Is Vince okay with that?" I asked him. "Yep. As long as you don't get in the way, its fine. Oh, and I may have set up a job for you." He said slyly. "What kind of job?" I asked almost inaudibly. "Well, Vince is trying to get ratings back up. He thinks we need a few more attractive interviewers, so I told him I knew somebody who might make the cut." He said lightheartedly I squealed in excitement and jumped on the bed like a child. "Wait. Does he know who I am? Does he know I was married to Randy? Does he know my dad? Does he know my brothers?" I asked in a panic. "You know he knows your brothers and your dad." He answered. "No! You know what I mean!" He sighed. "I didn't tell him your last name. I just told him you are a red head named Lizzy. That's all." I was brought down from my high to a pitiful ball of tears. "What if he turns me down because of my family history?" I sobbed into Dolph's chest. "He won't turn you down. I promise. If he does, it'll be because of some other odd reason. I know what you're capable of; you're amazing. Now, stop worrying." I can always count on my Dolphin for encouragement. "Thanks, Dolphin. I'll start packing." I told him. He smiled. "Good. Now can go back to sleep?" he asked. I smiled. "No. Get up!"

It wasn't long until we both were strolling through the airport. It was noon, so the airport was pretty crowded with people. Dolph said he tried for an earlier flight to avoid the crowd, but everything was already booked. I had never travelled with Randy before, so I wasn't used to the raging fans begging for autographs. Some were psycho, but most were really respectful. Dolph was really nice to them all, but I was a little jealous of the way he smiled and winked at the fans. I wrote it off as him just doing his job. We were finally able to board the plane and take off. I stared out the window, thinking, the whole way to Florida. We had a 2 hour layover in Texas; it was nearly midnight by the time we landed in Miami so we were ready to get some sleep. I showered, put my hair in a messy bun, and dressed in a t-shirt and boy shorts. Dolph showered too, but he only pulled on boxers.

We laid there comfortably; I was almost asleep until Dolph spoke, "I'm not like him, you know." I yawned, "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not like Randy." he clarified. I snuggled into his chest. "I know, Dolphin." I had to say something to get him to drop the subject. He sat up. "Well, why don't you act like it? I try my best to prove that to you, but you don't seem to get it!" He was angry all of a sudden. "Where is this all coming from, Dolph?" I was getting agitated. "I saw the way you watched me with the fans in the airport! I could tell you were thinking about it on the plane!" he practically yelled at me. I signed, "Well can you blame me, Dolph? After the whole thing with Randy, I think I can afford to be a little skeptical." He groaned. "You have to let that go! He explained himself and he has moved on; you need to move on, too! I love you Lizzy, and I hate the way you compare me to Randy!" I shook my head, "Can we not talk about this right now? It's late and we both need sleep." He sighed, "No! We're talking about it now! You have to trust me; you have to know that I care about you and that I'll never do anything to hurt you." I nodded, "I get that, but Randy said the same thing for two years. Look how that turned out." He thought for a second. "Tell me what scares you about me." I was lost. "What do you mean?" He moved closer to me and clarified. "What aspects of this relationship scare you?" I thought for a moment. "You being gone a lot." He countered, "You're on the road with me. Problem solved. What else?" I didn't want to answer, but I answered with tears. "I'm afraid I'm going to drive you away." He held me in his arms. "How would you drive me away?" I sniffled, "I just have so much baggage. Trouble seems to follow me everywhere. We moved from Texas to get away from it all, but that didn't work. No matter where I go, bad news follows and I don't want to get you involved." He held me tighter. "I'm a big boy, Lizzy. I can take care of myself if trouble comes around. You don't have to worry about me, I promise." I smiled and nodded. "Okay." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, Dolph." It was quiet again. We finally drifted off to rest up for the next day.

It was nearly 7am when I heard Dolph come out of the bathroom from his shower. He strolled over to me in a towel and kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'm just going to the gym; I'll be back in few hours." I nodded at went back to sleep. A few hours later, I was woken by peppered kisses. I opened my eyes to see someone who was not Dolph.

**A/N: Wow. Who is planting kisses on Dolph's girl? Leave me your guesses/thoughts/suggestions/reviews! I love to hear from y'all! There's only one more chapter, so I really need y'all to review. Tell me what you want to happen in this last chapter. Also, I'm starting an interactive fic that will require reviews. How would y'all feel about that? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Estranged Chapter 10**

**A/N: I own nothing except my original characters. **

**_Recap: We laid there comfortably; I was almost asleep until Dolph spoke, "I'm not like him, you know." I yawned, "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not like Randy." he clarified. I snuggled into his chest. "I know, Dolphin." I had to say something to get him to drop the subject. He sat up. "Well, why don't you act like it? I try my best to prove that to you, but you don't seem to get it!"… It was nearly 7am when I heard Dolph come out of the bathroom from his shower. He strolled over to me in a towel and kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'm just going to the gym; I'll be back in few hours." I nodded at went back to sleep. A few hours later, I was woken by peppered kisses. I opened my eyes to see someone who was not Dolph. _**

I opened my eyes to see the cutest teacup yorkie covering me in kisses. "Happy Birthday, Lizzy." I heard Dolph say. I was giggling at the tiny pup. "Thanks, babe. I'm going to name him Ziggles. You didn't have to get me a puppy, though." I told him. He chuckled as he sat on the hotel's bed next to me. "No, but I knew you wanted one." I turned to him and kissed him deeply in thanks for the gift. "I love you, Dolphin, but you need a shower." He had come from the gym. He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. After he emerged from the bathroom, I went in for my own shower. I dressed for the day then Dolph, the new puppy, and I went to the arena for the night's show. The first person I saw was AJ Lee. She and Dolph were doing a ridiculous romantic storyline. She introduced herself and we talked for a while until Vince sent an assistant to get me for the interview. The interview went well and I got the job. I'm a backstage interviewer and I love it. Dolph and I are able to spend so much more time together, and I'm a lot less bored. It was my twenty-first birthday, I had the job and man of my dreams. Everything was perfect.

**One Year Later**

Dolph and I were still in a hotel from the Boston show the night before. I woke up and heard the shower running; minutes later the shower turned off and out came Dolph in towel. After 14 months of dating, I never get tired of seeing my Dolphin fresh out of the shower. "Good morning, babe." He said coming towards me. "Good morning." I replied before a passionate kiss. "What's the plan for the day?" I asked him. "Well, I have to take care of some business right now, but when I'm done you'll have me all to yourself." He told me. I nodded and smiled. "Okay." I got up and took shower. When I came out of the bathroom, Dolph and all of our stuff was gone; there was only a large, neatly wrapped box. I opened it and inside there was a dress, a pair of shoes, and a note that read: **Elizabeth, get dressed and meet me in the hotel ballroom at noon. Dolph **

I looked at my cell for the time. It was 10 am. I followed the note's instructions, but first I put in some hair curlers. I put on the coral lace bodycon dress and the silver platform pumps. I did my make-up and took out the hair curlers. I figured Dolph was leading me to some fancy work luncheon, but when I got to the ballroom, there was nothing but another big box that was wrapped just as nicely as the one from the hotel room. There was also another note telling me to open the box. I opened it, but there was only another beautifully wrapped box. There was another box inside that one. I was getting frustrated because I started thinking it was one of Dolph's pranks. The last box however, had another note: **Turn around.** I turned around only to see Dolph on one knee with a Vera Wang LOVE Collection Princess Cut Diamond ring with 14 karat white gold. I was speechless. I vision was quickly obscured by tears.

"We met exactly three years ago and we've been best friends since. I know we've only been in an official relationship for a little over a year, but I fell in love with you the moment I met you and I want to keep loving you for the rest of my life. We've been through a lot in the past year. I like to think the obstacles were tests to see how strong we are together. We've proven how solid we are. I love you, Lizzy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Elizabeth Michelle Calaway, will you marry me?" I couldn't speak; all I could do was nod vigorously. He stood to his feet and slipped the ring on my finger. "Wait right here," he told me. He ran to the doors of the ballroom; he opened them and yelled, "She said yes!" Family and friends poured into the ballroom. I smiled seeing our close friends congratulate us on the engagement. Music played and everyone started to dance. After the greetings from friends I was finally able to talk to Dolph, "You know I could have just as easily said no." He laughed. "But you didn't." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him breathless. I had never been happier. We got married 6 months later.

**5 YEARS LATER**

A lot can happen in five years. Me? I had 3 beautiful children: a 4 year old son, Andrew Thomas; and 3 year old twin girls, Abigail Nicole and Hannah Lauren. They love Ziggles like another sibling. I'm a stay at home mom and I love it. Dolph is still wrestling, but he's an amazing father regardless. He's coming home today and the kids are so excited; they always are. Dolph and I decided we want them to grow up fully aware of what their daddy does for a living because I had no clue where my dad would go for weeks or months at a time. They watch his matches, but they do get concerned if he takes a bad fall or something.

I laid in bed reviewing the day's schedule when 3 angels ran into the bedroom. My sweet Andrew was such a good brother. "Mommy! Wake up! Daddy is coming today!" he told me. I acted surprised as if I didn't know. "Really? Oh my goodness! I have to get ready!" I got up, carried the girls over the closet and let Andrew follow. "What should I wear, Abby?" I asked one of the girls. She reached in the closet and pulled out a pink and orange striped top. "This one!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her, "Okay. Now, what else should I wear, Hannah?" She grabbed a pair of colored jeans and gave them to me. "Wear these pants, Mommy!" I chuckled at her choice. They were yellow straight leg jeans; yellow is her favorite color. I let Andrew pick the shoes; he wanted me to wear a pair of blue running shoes. My sweet babies picked an interesting outfit, but that's what we do every morning. They figure since I pick what they wear, they should pick what I wear; they're pretty smart, though.

I made their breakfast and sat with them while they ate. I gave them all baths, dressed them, and sent them to their play room to keep them occupied while I took a shower. When I got dressed, I rounded up the kids and headed to the airport to pick up my husband. We got there and didn't wait long. The kids spotted him first. "Daddy!" they all shouted in unison. They attacked him with all the love they had to give. He hugged and kissed all three; he made his way over to me. He kissed me hello and said, "Well, you look—nice?" I laughed, "The kids picked it out." He laughed and kneeled to the kids' level and asked, "Did you pick Mommy's clothes today?" Andrew answered, "Yep! Isn't she pretty, Daddy?" Dolph stood and took me in his arms and said, "She sure is, Andrew. She's beautiful."

**A/N: Well, that's it. My first ever fic! I hope y'all liked it. Please review! **


End file.
